


Like a Bad Dream

by Glossomer



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, But He Gets Better, Daniel is a psycho, Danvid, David is a PE teacher, David is a good dad, Gore, M/M, Max is a jerk, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Violence, as usual, cursing (of course), dadvid, grapgic description of gore, it's gonna be gruesome kids, look out, possible nsfw in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossomer/pseuds/Glossomer
Summary: Through a tragic accident, Max lives with David. Their lives aren't perfect but David tries to be the best dad he can.Max, however, is plagued with nightmares about the same ex cult leader and David is keeping secrets. Max may be haunted in sleep by the man but what happens when he shows back up in the waking world?(I'm so bad at summaries)





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!!  
> This is my first Camp Camp fic! I don't have a beta reader so please excuse any mistakes you may find! This will probably be a few chapters and I will try to update as much as I can through school!!!   
> This is the adopted max au also!  
> anywho! Enjoy!!

  Sitting straight up in his bed, Max screamed hoarsely into the darkness of his bedroom, his body wracked with tremors of fear and suppressed sobs. God damn his own brain.

  It was every night with these damn dreams lately. All he could see is bright blue eyes piercing him as he was torn apart from the inside out. He vaguely heard the chants of the reconstruction chamber ringing through his subconscious and he felt the hot press of steam and heated metal against his skin until he was drained of himself. He realized it was his fault, he threw himself into the chamber but damn it he didn't intent to add another scar to his psyche.

  Slowly the shaking subsided to a slight murmur in his muscles and Max was free of the grip of panic. He began to regain his senses one by one, first, his hearing. His ears had been ringing so loudly that he hadn't even noticed it at first, he mistook it for the constant buzz of life he had grown so used to tuning out. As soon as his strength came back he was up running across the hall to his bathroom. Upon entering he flung on the light and raced to the toilet expelling his dinner. Hamburger Helper didn't taste so good the second go round.

  Cautious and slow, Max lay in the floor in front of his toilet. He trembled slightly now, more from the cold than the fear. He hated those dreams. He hated seeing that man every time he went to sleep at night. He hated that this one man had left such an impression on him, but he hadn't even done anything. Their run in with the infamous cult leader Daniel hadn't even been the worst thing he had seen that summer. He had seen crazy old people having the craziest kinky sex for fuck's sake! So, why was that man haunting him?

  "Max...?" A soft voice called from the doorway of the bathroom.

  Max groaned and held up a hand, "Fuck off David..."

  "Well that wasn't very kind!" David huffed but he entered the small tiled room.

  Slowly he knelt beside Max, placing a warm hand to the boy's back. Max would be lying if he said it wasn't comforting but he'd never give David the satisfaction of knowing that so he shoved the man's hand away, "I-I said..f-fuck off!!" He growled, but halfway through it lost it's intensity as tears began to rise in his eyes.

  David frowns deeply and he helps the small boy sit up and he leans him against the cool tile wall. Max sighed shakily in relief of the cold against burning skin. He hated this damn man but he needed him so much.

 

It had been a few months since Max had come to live with David in his small home just two towns away from Camp Cambell. At the end of last summer Max had received a letter from his parent's lawyer stating the two had passed away in an accident. Max wasn't too bothered by it, his parents were assholes who drank too much and hit him too often, but he knew he had nowhere to go now. He had no next of kin to contact. He had no one now.

  David knew of the accident the moment it happened. The cops had to contact the ones keeping Max for the summer. David had cried himself to sleep that night, so scared of what to do for the boy who resented every move he made. He had to do something, but what?! Max wouldn't make it in foster care, he'd run off any parents that tried to take him in and claim him as theirs. He'd fight them tooth and nail and eventually he'd be thrown back into the system only to repeat the process a few dozen times before he was too old for the system and booted on the streets.

  David couldn't bare the thought of knowing such a precious life would be thrown away, so, he did what any amazing camp counselor would. He adopted Max as his son.

 

  "C'mon Max.." David said softly.

  Bile rose in Max's throat at the kindness in his tone but he didn't fight when David lifted him into his arms. He leaned his head into the crook of David's shoulder as the tall man carried him back to his room. Max watched David's sock covered feet each step until the floor shifted to soft covers and a sweat soaked sheet. Dammit.

  "Here." David said softly as he grabbed a discarded bath towel from the floor an laid it across the mattress for the boy. Max sighed and laid across the towel. He watched David carefully as the man collected his bed spread and laid it back across the mattress for him, it was space themed with stars littering a galactic background. Max thought it was rather kiddish but he still appreciated it. 

  "Wanna talk about it?" David asked as he sat on the foot of Max's bed. His eyes scanned the boy with a reserved concern. He was worried, that much was obvious.

  Max heavily considered it for a second. If he divulged to David the dreams he had been having he'd feel more at ease but on the other side he'd probably get a pep talk about positivity or some equally stupid bullshit. He hated David's pep talk, he hated David's words of encouragement, he hated David plain and simple. He hated how happy the man could be in the face of a truly horrendous world. He hated that David slept peacefully at night while he was plagued with terror after terror in both reality and his dreams. He hated him, but he needed him. David was his rock. He knew it, he knew he had fucked up and gotten attached to someone resembling a father to him. He hated being attached to people.

  "No, fuck off and make me some tea.." He suddenly muttered as he sat up and yanked the blankets around his small frame. David frowned deeply but he silently stood to fulfill the demand of his surrogate son.

  "Finally.." Max muttered and rubbed at his temples. A headache was brooding behind his eyes and he was finding it harder and harder not to confide in his annoying father figure. What was with him suddenly? One shitty dream and he was already cracking? Like hell he was! Max cracked for no one! He was no egg!

  "Max you really need to watch your language.." David said as he entered the room with two mugs of steaming tea. Suddenly he stopped however as he heard a sniffle. Max had his head hung low, tears slipping from his eyes. His body trembled with the force of his cries and he tried to hold in his sobs with pathetic whimpers.

  "Oh Max..." David sighed and walked forward, setting the mugs on Max's night stand. He walked to his son and sat beside him and suddenly Max was flinging himself to him. He clung to David with a vise grip, not daring to let go. He was afraid if he lost his grip then his world would fall to pieces around him, that David would disappear and he would be alone.

  David held him close with a saddened smile. He was glad that he was making progress with the boy, even if it took a full break down to do so. Max was showing a side of himself that David had only seen a few times since the boy had come to live with him a year ago. In the beginning it was all tooth, nail, and hateful words. Max was angry at David for just breathing and David thought maybe it was his fault. Maybe he was putting too much pressure on the young boy, holding to too high of a light. He would lay awake at night pondering how to win Max's love and adoration until he saw the sun peeking over the mountains. He'd just get up after that, put on his brave face and get dressed for work. During the summer he was a proud Camp Cambell counselor but during off season he worked at the local elementary school. He was a physical education teacher there and he noticed a big difference in the kids he worked with and his own son. They were happy, Max was not.

  After a few minutes of Max's sobbing, the boy fell silent. He trembled vacantly beside his surrogate dad and for a moment David thought the boy had passed out, until he spoke.

  "He...He got you.." Max suddenly whispered.

  David looked down to his son with a frown plastered on his face. He? What, or really _who_ was he talking about?

    "He got y-you and he...he ripped you apart..." Max said, tone filled with terror.

  "Who Max? Who got me?" David pressed

  "He started with your arms...then your legs....broken...t-then he...he gutted you....hung you by the flagpole...it was for all the campers, for all of them to see what he could do to them if they stepped out of line..." Max rambled on, panic beginning to rise in his gut.

  David's face paled at the images the young boy painted for him. The image was painted perfectly for Max however, and every time he closed his eyes it was there. It would haunt him for a few months he could already tell.

  "Max who-"

  "He killed you... he was proving it to me...that he could take everything from me so fast...he could destroy everything so fast..." Max said more confident and David could have sworn he heard anger bubbling in the boy. Good, he could handle his usual anger better than the state he was in before.

  "That bastard..." Max gritted his teeth and hugged his knees to his chest.

  "Max who? Who was in your dream?" David asked softly, trying to evoke that anger inside him. His anger was his stability, its what kept him going and David knew that very well.

  "Fuck off with your fake concern David!" Max hollered suddenly.

  David would have smiled if it were the appropriate time. He was happy to see that fire back in the boy's eyes, no more sadness, it looked unnatural on Max.

  "Max I just-"

  "I said fuck off shit head!" Max growled but he reached forward for his tea and took a long sip. It was still warm and tasted slightly of honey and citrus.

  "Well, if you need or you have another bad dream, you can always come to me!" David replied cheerily and he smiled warmly at his son.

  Max rolled his eyes but said nothing and David took it as his cue to leave. He stood up from the bed and grabbed his own mug. Slowly he padded to the door while sipping from his own mug. It was warm, pleasant really.

  As David approached the empty frame of the door he stopped dead in his tracks. From the room he heard a faint, "thanks.." His chest bloomed with so many emotions and tears rose in his eyes. He didn't think the night would end in both of them crying but David couldn't help that he was the emotional crying type.

  David rubbed at his eyes with the back of his head and he turned to Max nodding, "Of course Max~" He says and practically skips out of the room.

  Max groans again this time in frustration as he sipped on his tea. Now he could recount the events of his dream, ever gruesome detail, without feeling as overrun with emotions. He was honestly surprised, this one was more tame than his usual ones.

  Max laid back and vaguely he remembered a scene in the dream that didn't make sense. As Daniel strung David up, he looked like he was crying. Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks but...his smile was wicked. Demented.

  Slowly max fall asleep to the image of that smile. It haunted the back of his mind and he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

 

  David sighed tiredly as he entered his own bedroom. He set his mug down on the maple wood night stand he had made last year with the kids at Camp Cambell. It was carpentry week for them and as foolish as it was to trust rowdy kids around sharp tools, he did it anyway. Only one severe injury that day.

  As David recounted the moment with Max he heard his phone buzz. David reached for it in seconds and happily unlocked it to see he had a message.

  "Can't wait to see you this weekend. Love, Daniel"


	2. Save the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is addicted to French toast and David meets Daniel again for drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2!! Hope you all enjoy!  
> This is not beta read so please forgive any mistakes you may find!!  
> Also! Thank you all for the positive feedback! I truly enjoy every bit of response I get! So be sure to keep letting me know if you like it!!

  "Max?" A faint voice called to him through the darkness of the forest. He was surrounded by the towering pines, searching and searching for the source of that voice that cried to him in a voice so familiar. But the image of the person was obscure and distant.

  "Max!!" The person cried and suddenly the forests around him morphed and twisted right before his eyes. Limbs twisted and bent in ways that Max was pretty sure wasn't physically possible for a solid object to do so. The darkness only seemed to grow blacker and colder. It snaked it's way towards his feet and he was forced to dance crudely around the shadows grabbing for his ankles. It was cruel and rather unjust to make a tortured boy dance but the shadows only laughed and cackled at his pain.

  He danced, skipping over beams of darkness until, suddenly, it consumed him whole. A dank darkness was all he could see, all he could feel. His body was numbed as the cold embrace took control of him. He was a goner. This was his end.

  "Max?"

  Suddenly, Max awoke from his slumber. His bright hues rolled around slowly, looking for the source of that voice. A hand shook Max's shoulder gently and he followed the warm hand, up a thin arm, and to the shoulders of a man he immediately recognized with his stupid Camp Camp shirt.

  "Fuck...what do you want David?" Max groans loudly as he flops himself back down onto his side. He rolls away to face the wall beside his bed attempting to ignore the man.

  "Ah! Good morning Max!" 

  He groans.

  "It's time to get up!" David exclaims and promptly rips the warmth from Max's body and lets the covers fall to the floor. 

  Max growls, he was already done with today and it hadn't even begun. Slowly, Max sat up in bed, "What the hell David!?" He shouts and turns around to snatch the covers back and try to get a few more hours of precious sleep. 

  "Ah ah!" David says and yanks the cover away before Max can grab it, "You aren't going back to sleep! It's time to get ready for school!" 

  "Fuck school! Let me sleep!" Max snaps.

  "Language Max," David scolds lightly before smiling wide (and rather annoyingly). "You are going to miss the most important meal of the day if you don't hurry out of bed!" 

  "Last time I checked, I don't care David!" Max stands up on his mattress in an act of rebellion, "So, before I cause any bodily harm to you. Give. It. Back!"

  David, completely unfazed, grins softly, "Okay Max, but don't hate me when I give your french toast to the dog!" 

  Max stills, his face falling from anger to an innocent curiosity, "French toast?" He asks in a meek voice.  Max loved french toast, it was no secret. At camp he often refused to eat the slop the Quarter Master made for breakfast and would complain of the lack of a proper meal. He would often shout about french toast while Nikki and Neil chowed down on whatever questionable substance that was in their bowls but Max refused to eat it. It went so far as to forcing David's hand and the man began making a special breakfast for Max everyday. Max would swear to any suspicious co camper than it was an act of asserting dominance and all that bullshit but deep down Max knew he was just a picky eater, and that David was a kind person ripe for taking advantage of.

  "God dammit don't let Mimi get my food!" He exclaimed and shot out of bed. In a flash of motion he was out his bedroom and racing down the stairs towards the kitchen. David chuckled softly as he watched the boy race past him.

* * *

 

  After breakfast, Max got dressed and ready for the day. It was a Friday so he knew it'd be a very casual day for him. In light of that he threw on a t-shirt and baggy sweat pants before heading out to catch the bus. 

  "Bye Max!" David called from the kitchen, "Have a fantastic day today!" 

  "Whatever," Max muttered back before slamming the front door closed. 

  Once alone, David began planning his lunch for the day, "Nothing like a well balanced lunch to keep my spirits high!" He exclaimed to no one in particular.

  Once ready and packed, David grabbed his keys and exited his home. It was gonna be a long day, lesson plans full of the subjects he had to teach. He was ready though, ready to see his student's bright eyes watching as he explained long addition and sang a song of the months of a year to the tune of "The Adams Family."

  David smiled as he exited his front door towards his car. He watched the birds fly overhead as he unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat. H checked his mirrors, adjusted his seat, and strapped his seat belt into place before cranking the engine. The car roared to life after a few test cranks and David felt that familiar giddiness rush through him. It was gonna be a good day!

  _Ding!_

Looking down, David saw his phone screen lit up in his brief case. Quickly he dug the machine out and looked at the bright LED screen.

  "Can't wait to see you tonight. Been thinking about it all day. -Daniel"

  If his grin grew any more, David feared it would split his cheeks. But,David defied all laws of physics and his grin grew even wider than it was before. Quickly he typed out his response.

   "I can't wait either!! It's going to be so fun!! :D -Davy"

  David sighed happily and set his phone down in the passenger seat. He ignored the next ding of a new message and pulled out of his driveway. He pulled out of the street with a bright cheery smile and made his way to work for the day.

* * *

 

  "Alright kids, remember to take your parent sheets home and get them signed!" David announced as the school bell rang signalling the end of the day. 

  His nerves had been on fire the whole day. As he taught he found himself running on auto pilot as his mind planned the night's events. He had a date, a date with an ex co-counselor recently returned to town. The last time he had seen Daniel he was being carried away on a stretcher. He deduced that the punch Daniel had drank must have been made with stale powder or mixed with something that would make him sick. Either way, he knew it was the last he would see of Daniel, or so he thought. 

  It had been innocent enough. David was out grocery shopping one night, Max was determined to have his fruit snacks even if it meant tormenting David with the threat of hiding his guitar and various violent acts. Max was a moody kid, it was typical for 10 year olds and David wanted him to be happy. So, David left and walked to the corner store only a block from their neighborhood. 

  He went in to only pick up a few assorted good, and fruit snacks, when a mop of bright blonde hair caught his eye. The man was pale, sickly looking almost. His bright blues were trained, scanning across a can of ravioli's. He seemed to be blissfully unaware of the ogling David standing at the opposite end of the isle.  It just couldn't be. It was impossible! But, yet, there he stood, Daniel in the flesh.

  It took all his strength but David slowly stepped towards the man, face red as a tomato, "Uh...Those are really good with potato chips...o-or so my son says~" He sputtered nervously. 

  Daniel's calm and cold eyes shift upwards, looking at David, no, _through_  him. David staggered back for a moment, ready to run, but he kept steady with a bright smile.

  Daniel studied him for a moment before something clicked within him and that cold, calculated stare was replaced with warmth, "David? Camp Cambell David?" He asks sounding shocked and more than pleased. 

  His voice sent something down David's spine that nearly made him gasp. He hadn't seen Daniel in so long but he remembers that voice, remembers how it turned his insides to jelly and made him weak with each syllable.

  "Yeah!! Oh wow! How have you been!? It's been like 3 months since I've seen you!" David exclaims and steps towards the man.

  Daniel straightens up and mimics David's bright smile, "Oh god! I've been better but how have you been pal?" He asps, clasping a strong hand to David's shoulder. David shutters and Daniel's eyes darken for a moment before returning to their old glow.

  "I've been great! Do you remember Max? Well he's my son now, well, adopted son but still! It's such a lively home now with him there!" David grins wide at mentioning the camper he had adopted a few months prior. 

  "Oh, wasn't he the grumpy kid swearing I was a cultist?" Daniel grins, it's wide and laced with malice but David is none the wiser to it. 

  "Yes, a-and again, I apologize for his behavior!" He blushes deeper, "He never meant those things, just trying to get under my skin is all!"

  "Oh no worries David, I didn't mind~ I found it rather funny!" Daniel smiles and the hand that was on David's shoulder drifted down, finger tips pressing lightly into the flesh of Davids upper arm. 

  David relaxed into the touch, finding it a comforting pressure, "Well at least let me make it up to you! You left Camp Cambell on some pretty bad terms with the ambulance and all! So! How about lunch or dinner?" David smiles, his eyes glittering with an innocence that Daniel was so eager to wreck. He would make this man his and his alone. He would rewire and reconstruct everything David knew and he would help him ascend, he was too beautiful to rot here with the rest of us. 

  "Oh, I'd love that David! Here, let me give you my number!" Daniel snatched David's phone from his hand and typed his number in. He handed it back seconds later with a smile. 

   "Alright! I'll text you with details!" David exclaimed happily as he looked up into those bright blues. 

  Daniel stared back into soft greens and he felt his heart race. He would have fun with him. He was excited to see what David would become. 

* * *

 

  David shook himself from his memories as he pulled up outside the quaint restaurant. It was a little after 7:00 and he was anxiously debating on fleeing the scene. But he knew better, he knew he couldn't bail on someone he had made plans with, he knew too well the sting of rejection that it brought.

  Summoning all his strength, David exited his car. He shut the door behind himself and stood there a moment to gather himself. Once ready, he strolled into the restaurant. Immediately he spotted that head of bright blonde hair and he grinned. He made his way to the man and sat beside him at the bar. 

  "Well well, hey there handsome~" Daniel greeted making David blush softly all the way down his neck. 

  "Hiya pal"' He exclaimed happily as he took a seat beside the almost identical looking man. He was still very surprised at how similar they looked.

  "Get my date here something fun~" Daniel spoke calmly to the bartender. The woman frowned softly and backed away from him but she nodded and began pouring David a drink. She could pick up on the ominous way he stared at David and secretly she feared for his safety but she wouldn't dare intervene, instead, witha paled face and trembling hand, she handed Daniel the mixed drink. 

  "Thank~" He cooed and turned his calm gaze to David, "Here, its a double shot mixed with fruit~ It's good~" 

  David nods and he presses the glass to his lips. Before he drank he caught a whiff of the fruit mixed with an earthy tone he could only assume was the alcohol. 

  He took a decent sip and marveled at the burn that tingled through him, it was pleasant and comforting much like Daniel himself, "So, how long have you been back in town?" David starts. He wanted to go easy, take things at a good pace. Small talk was a good ice breaker in any situation!

  "Ah well, I've only been back for a few weeks now, I came back to collect some things I left at the camp and also to try and find you."

  David's eyes widened, he looked to Daniel with surprise, "Me?! Why would you come looking for me?" He asks. 

  "Well, I remembered you, saved all the get well soon notes you sent. I looked forward to them even if I couldn't respond properly in the state I was in. I believe, you are the reason I got better so fast. The doctors said whatever I drank should have killed me, but, here I am buying you a drink~"

  David stared in disbelief, all this time Daniel had been fighting for him?

  "I...I don't know what to say.." David responded softly. 

  "Don't say anything, just drink and enjoy your night~" Daniel replied, placing a warm hand to David's knee. 

  David smiled warmly and nodded, taking another sip of his drink. Beyond the brim of his glass Daniel grinned wide, mischief glowing in his eyes. He tightened his grip on David's knee, a sign of dominance that David took as a simple friendly gesture. 

  "Good," Daniel cooed, "Good~"  

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
